


A Mackerel for Haru

by timeforsin



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Hardcore, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Pretty Fucked Up, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforsin/pseuds/timeforsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed the fish by the tail and pulled it out of Haru, making the smaller boy gasp in shock from the loss. The fish wriggled, trying to break free from in his strong grip, and Makoto watched in amusement as both the fish and the raven haired boy writhed about.<br/>'M-makoto-o', Haru whimpered, Makoto loving how pathetic he sounded, 'P-pleasee'.</p><p>This really fucked up, but im not ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mackerel for Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Just to heads up, in case you haven't worked it out yet, this is Haru x Makoto x A Mackerel
> 
> This started off as a joke me and my friend had about Haru loving mackerel waaaay more than normal people and then this happened...
> 
> I'm sorry because I am aware this is really fucking freaky but it was so funny to write XD
> 
> ...enjoy?

It was late and Makoto was clumsily making dinner, most of the ingredients ending up either on the floor or horrifically burnt. He sighed in defeat as he looked down at the burnt rice and dismayed at the fact that dinner wouldn't been ready for when Haru got home.

His training coach had been working him hard and the least Makoto could do would be to make dinner for him for when he finally got home. Last night he had got home and collapsed on Makoto's lap and Makoto had to carry his passed out boyfriend to bed. He didn't even manage to eat all his dinner.

Makoto sighed once again and decided to give up on the rice and chop up some vegetables, thinking he could at least do something useful and then poor, tired Haru could finish the rest. He felt so useless.

He chopped up the vegetables, the TV playing in the background so he didn't feel too lonely, and before he knew it, it was getting on for 11:30pm. He began to worry for Haru. He was usually late but not this late that often. He also normally texted Makoto when he knew he would be later than usual.

He thought of how hard his boyfriend had been working lately. He never seemed to complain about the hard-core training his coach was putting him through, in fact he seemed the happiest he had ever been. Makoto smiled, knowing it was because he had finally found a dream; something to work towards. He was so happy for him.

But for Makoto, there was something missing. With their busy schedules and Makotos non-stop studying and a part time job, there was little time to spend time together. Alone.   
Haru and Makoto only really saw each other at the end of the day when both were usually too sleepy to do anything but talk. Sex had become non-existent and Makoto was far from happy about it.

Sweaty, horny and flustered Haru had become Makoto's favourite Haru and the fact that he didn't get to see that side of Haru very often made him on edge. Haru was his and only his, and he wanted to revel in that fact as much as he could. It didn't help that since Makoto and Haru had become intimate, Haru felt comfortable enough to walk around the apartment in nothing but one of Makoto's t-shirts, the shoulders hanging off him and exposing his pale clavicle and driving Makoto somewhat crazy. Makoto had often wondered whether he was being punished for his perverted thoughts by Haru being irresistible to look at.

Makoto's 'nice guy' persona was very fake and the only person who knew what lay beneath his gentle smile was Haru. 

Things could get rather...sinister sometimes.

But little did he know, Haru was far more ....strange.

Makoto's rather vulgar thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door and Makoto turned around quickly in excitement, almost forgetting about the knife in his hand and then carefully putting it down. He ran to greet the person at the door, who he knew was Haru.

He got to the front door and beamed at the blue-eyed figure that stood at the door, tired and clearly worn, a plastic bag that appeared to be moving.  
'Haru! Why are you back so lat-', before Makoto could even finish his sentence or close the door behind Haru, Haru had jumped him engulfing Makoto's dumb-struck lips with his own.

Haru wrapped his small hands around Makoto's neck, bringing him close enough to him so he could delve his tongue in deeper and map out the inside of Makoto's mouth. 

Makoto groaned at the sensation and the taste of sweet chlorine water on Haru's lips and brought his boyfriend closer to him by pulling him towards him with a grab of the hip; pulling Haru flush up against him and making Haru quietly moan into the kiss from the contact. Makoto smirked into Haru's lips, knowing Haru's slightly dominant side was so very easy to break.

Makoto felt something stirring and pried himself away from Haru's erotic embrace, just in case Haru was too tired for anything else. He was surprised that when they were apart and Makoto smiled and looked down at his boyfriends flushed face, he saw a pout of annoyance.

Before he could stop himself from making an assumption he cupped Haru's face gently and asked 'Haru...are you not too tired from training? I don't want to hurt you if you're tired and I've tried to make dinner...OH you haven't eaten we should probably eat before we-'

His words were once again interrupted by Haru who put a finger to Makoto's lips to shush him, his eyelids half closed in gentle affection and appreciation for Makoto's concern. Haru looked up at the wide, questioning green eyes looking down upon him, his finger still to Makoto's lips to stop him from fussing over him further.

Makoto read lust in his eyes, so much lust, but there was something else. It made him on edge. He could usually read Haru so easily, his mother once even said it was like they were connected spirtiually. But this time...something was hiding in those blue eyes.

'Makoto', Haru finally said, 'I'm fine. In fact I brought something. I want to try something new'.

Makoto looked at Haru in slight confusion as the smaller boy reached down for the bag he had dropped earlier. Something new? But Haru didn't like change. He hated change.

What did he want to try?

Makoto prayed it was nothing like a butt-plug because he couldn't face the embarrassment of having to hide it every time someone came to their apartment. Plus, he didn't think he could look the person at the cashier till in the eyes without blushing furiously if he ever had to buy batteries for it. /p>

Haru groped around for the item in the mysterious bag and Makoto watched inquisitively as Haru stopped, obviously having successfully grabbed the item, and smiled to himself before rising once more, the item gripped in his hand.

Makoto looked down at what Haru had in his hand and his eyes almost fell out of his sockets in shock at what Haru held in his hands.

'A...Mackerel?', said Makoto, his voice unsure of his own words, 'Haru...are you SURE you aren't too tired? Are you serious!? IS IT ALIVE?!'

Haru looked down and surveyed the mackerel that was wiggling slightly in his pale grip before looking back up at Makoto, a blank but oddly fond look gracing his features.  
'I want the mackerel like I want Makoto',  
Haru said matter of factually, leaving Makoto to splutter and shout in exasperation which didn't bother Haru too much; the brunet was known for his reactions.

'HARU!', said Makoto, complete and utter shock filling his tone, 'WHAT THE HELL? YOU WANT THE MACKEREL WHEN WE..DO YOU WANT THE MACKEREL INSID-...ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK?'

Haru slowly blinked, taking in his boyfriends outburst as if it hadn't even happened before saying in a rather matter of fact tone once more, 'I love mackerel and I love Makoto. Why not combine the two?'

Makoto was still rendered speechless at his boyfriends want but his statement made his heart throb. Haru didn't often tell Makoto he loved him with words, he showed his affection with kisses and little smiles and taking Makoto's hand in his own when they walked around Tokyo together. 

He didn't know that although Haru really did love him, enough to be in the same lane as both mackerel and water which was quite the honour considering it was Haru, he was using it to get what he wanted. He could always get Makoto to comply to what he wanted by using words such as though. Even if it was for things like this. 

Makoto's eyes softened slightly at Haru's words and Haru knew he was almost the way to getting what he wanted now. Just one more thing, Haru thought to himself.

Haru looked up to Makoto's wonderful, jade green eyes and then reached towards him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his boyfriends broad and rather flushed chest and still holding the still-alive mackerel in his hands hands and smirking.

'Please Mako', Haru said, adding a slight lilt to his already seductive tone,' I just want to be with the two thing's I love the most'.

Haru smiled slightly to himself and into Makoto's chest when he heard Makoto sigh in what Haru assumed to be defeat. Haru knew he had won now.

'Ok Haru', Makoto sighed out, pulling up Haru's chin to look at him in the eyes again, 'But you need to tell me what you want me to do....I'm afraid I'm slightly....uninformed on what this', he gestured to the flopping mackerel behind them as Haru was still snuggled into his chest, 'is involved in what you want me to. Because for the record, this is pretty weird.'

Haru smiled, somewhat devilishly at his deliciously clueless boyfriend, and Makoto became hot at the suggestive manner in which he gazed.

'Don't worry Makoto', he smirked at the wide eyed over-large puppy that stared down at him,  
'I'll show you everything you need to know'.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light in their apartment was dim and both Makoto's and Haru's naked bodies were lit up in the sultry incandescence, all their curves and dips highlighted in all their finery.

Makoto lay on top of Haru, making his way up and down Haru's quivering neck with hot kisses. His hands stroked their way up and down Haru's torso, his calloused hands roughly stroking Haru's pale, silky skin. He could tell Haru wanted to get on with this weird 'fetish' he had picked up but Makoto loved to worship Haru's body and drag it out, reveling in Haru's horny impatience.

'Mak-to', Haru said, moaning as Makoto caressed a nipple briefly, 'Plea-se'.

Makoto sighed into Haru's neck, his hot breath making Haru even more flushed. He got up off Haru and scratched his cheek in that weirdly endearing fashion he always had and timidly asked Haru, 'So...what is it you want me to do Haru-chan? I'm still awfully confused'.

Haru sat up, ignoring the slight sting from the recent, growing hickies Makoto had left that now adorned his skin in a purplish glow, reaching for the lube and the still squirming mackerel.

'Haru-chann', Makoto said, whining a little, 'What is it you want me to do'.

Haru looked blankly at the confused boy before him and almost completely monotonously said, 'I want the mackerel to be inside me'.

Makoto went bright red and even though he was still slightly weirded out by all of this he was still incredibly turned on. 

'S-so do you want me to....err...', Makoto paused because speak properly, which meant Haru would have to speak for him. Which was very peculiar. 

'Mako', Haru said, steadying his gaze with the bigger boy to calm him, 'Just do what you usually do to begin with'.

'OK', replied Makoto, knowing that Haru wanted him to do now.

Haru gently took the small bottle of lube in his hand and opened it and then handing it to Makoto, with a slight smirk on his face.

Makoto, happily but hesitantly, took it from him and coated him calloused fingers in the liquid. He looked to Haru when he had enough caked on his shaking fingers.  
Haru looked him the eyes again, reassuring him and nodding.

Haru lied down, the mackerel still wiggling in his grip, and waited for the intrusion.

He keened loudly as he felt one of Makoto's fingers enter him, the rough nature of his skin harsh against his inside. Makoto moved the finger deeper, stretching him out, before adding another one making Haru moan in equal part pain and pleasure.

Makoto carried on moving them around inside his boyfriend, searching for his prostate to take the edge off the intrusion. He found it and felt Haru jolt and almost sit up beneath him, a small, gasping moan escaping his swollen lips. Makoto entered another finger, the third finger, but it was forgotten in Haru's pleasure due to the constant contact with his pleasure spot, his hips beginning to rut and seek pleasure.

'M-makoo', Haru moaned out as Makoto continued stretching him, an endearingly determination on his flushed, aroused face, 'Do the m-mackerel now'.

Makoto looked down at Haru questioningly before he realised what Haru meant. He really wasn't joking huh?

Makoto took the fish from Haru and removed his fingers from Haru, making Haru gasp out from the lack of intrusion. The now devilish green-eyed man reached for the lube once more and slathered the fish generously in the substance, Haru watching him coat the squirming fish with heated eyes. He couldn't believe Makoto was really doing this for him. And he seemed to be enjoying it.

Makoto completely covered the fish with lube, making sure Haru was watching his every vulgar move . He revelled in Haru's quickened breath when he put the lube down and looked down at Haru in a way that asked for permission; in a way that felt like he knew all of Haru's thoughts which , come to think of it, he probably did.

Haru gulped, his arousal robbing him of any words, and then nodded watching as Makoto's eyes glazed over with more lust than before. Maybe Haru really had turned sweet Makoto into a strange, sex-crazed monster but he really didn't want sweet, easily-flustered Makoto. He wanted this Makoto.

Makoto forcefully moved Haru so he lay on his front, his throbbing cock sandwiched between his heated, flushed body and the sweat covered bed sheets, making him whimper needily at the sensation of the feel and the dominating way in which Makoto had moved him. The aroused and helpless sound went straight to Makoto's cock, making him slightly jolt with arousal. Haru was too eager for his own good.

The now lust-filled gentle giant poised the still wiggling mackerel at Haru's twitching entrance, enjoying the slight hitch in breath that came from Haru and how it made the dim light dance in his sweat coated back, the shadows gliding around his aroused form.

He pushed the fish in head first into Haru's ass rather harshly, earning a strangled gasp from Haru as he felt the head of the squirming creature enter him, caressing his insides in a strange but wonderful fashion. Makoto smiled at the gasp and continued pushing the fish further into Haru, loving the way the boy beneath him squirmed in pleasure at the strange sensation and the way he was the one who had control.

When the mackerel was fully inside Haru, he leaned down to Haru's bright red ear and whispered , 'I'm gonna start moving it now Haru-chan'.

Haru nodded and moaned at his boyfriends sinful tone, savouring the way his breath glided it's way across his face. His moan intensified when Makoto pulled the mackerel all the way out and then slammed it back in and then continuing to do the same, Haru's panting growing louder with each thrust of creature, which had stopped moving.

Haru was moaning so loud that it almost completely diminished the sound of the fish sliding forcefully in and out of his ass, the arousing sounds making Makoto's already rock-hard cock seem to grow. He loved the way Haru writhed beneath him and took the time to admire his muscled but delicate back as it arched in pleasure under him.

Haru was enjoying this so very much and although Makoto had been very opposed to the idea to begin with (understandably), he was so gad he had caved in because seeing his boyfriend so horney and wanting beneath him was so worth the weirdness that came with it. 

Moans and groans of sin spilled endlessly from Haru's mouth as he continued to thrust the mackerel in and out in a harsh rhythm, making Makoto moan and quiver in pleasure himself.  
Oh how he envied the mackerel, a part of him wanting to throw the fish aside and plunge in himself. But he would let himself enjoy this moment of Haru becoming completely undone by his favourite food for now.

However, jealousy began to spite the moment and it didn't take Makoto long to realise Haru was into the fish more than him, so he decided to step up his game.  
He grabbed the fish by the tail and pulled it out of Haru, making the smaller boy gasp in shock from the loss. The fish wriggled, trying to break free from in his strong grip, and Makoto watched in amusement as both the fish and the raven haired boy writhed about.

'M-makoto-o', Haru whimpered, Makoto loving how pathetic he sounded, 'p-pleasee'.

Makoto smiled evilly. He surveyed the fish, it's body now limp , and noticed that it was completely covered in Haru's and his own essence, it's once blue scales soiled with the white liquid. He held the fish from the end of it's tail and trailed it along Haru's back, watching the liquids go all over Haru's back. Haru shivered from the contact and whimpered pathetically once more, the noise going to straight to Makoto's cock and making it twitch.

This was going to be far more fun than he first thought.

Makoto leaned down over Haru's back to whisper straight into his ear, his hand still clutching the soiled fish. 

'I think you want more than the fish now don't you Haru-chan?', he whispered suggestively, his seductive tone making Haru weaker at the knees.

Haru whimpered once more before shakily replying, 'y-yesss, I want Makoto'.

Makoto chuckled at his boyfriends beautiful whimpering and lifted himself off his still quaking form before turning Haru back round so he lay on his back, Makoto watching hungrily as Haru's hard cock flung up against his stomach; it's red, angry colour contrasting against his pale, porcelain skin. 

Makoto set aside the fish and grabbed the lube for the third time that evening, grabbing his throbbing cock and begging to slather the sinful substance up and down his jittering cock making him groan in growing arousal as he pumped himself in preparation.

Haru watched him through his haze of sex, watching his boyfriend stroke himself whilst looking him straight in the eye; the green glittering sinfully.

Athough his body was tired, Haru hadn't cum yet and he wanted to cum with the mackerel so he reached for the fish's now dead form and lay it across his belly whilst waiting patiently for his lover.

Makoto looked over at Haru, his boyfriends laboured breathing making the fish move up and down with each breath, and breathed out a small chuckle through his tiurned on state. Haru and his mackerel huh?  
Makoto, now done with layering his cock with lube, so much so that it now seemed to glint in the light, moved over to Haru, placing a strong arm either side of his body and looking down on him with an endearing mixture of love and lust; as if Haru was everything.

'Are you ready Haru-chan?', he asked breathily, watching Haru's hooded ocean eyes look up at him as he nodded, a slight smile on his face.

Makoto smiled back at him and kissed him once again, his large, red lips mouthing Haru's paler ones gently and tenderly as he positioned himself at Haru's entrance. He kissed harder as he pushed the tip in, rocking back and forth so Haru could adjust, swallowing the moan that erupted from Haru's throat in his needy mouth. He took this as his cue to delve deeper and he thrusted in quickly, sheathing himself inside Haru in one smooth motion, making Haru break from the kiss and cry out loudly.

Makoto stayed there for a moment, wallowing in Haru's and his own arousal, before he felt Haru whisper against his skin.

'Makoo', Haru moaned blissfully, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide as he stared at the boy on top of him, 'M-move'.

Haru's small command was all Makoto needed for his inner lust- filled demon to be released and before either of them knew it, Makoto was pounding into Haru so harshly that both almost forgot about the fish that still lay between their bodies; it's lifeless body moving between them as Makoto thrusted erratically.

Both of them moaned and groaned and grunted at the sensation and when Haru's moans and gasps began to steep higher and higher, Makoto knew he was close to cumming; as was he.

Makoto grabbed Haru's cock, ignoring the fish that still jumped with every jolt Haru made, and began to furiously pump it, coaxing both himself and Haru to release.

Their breathing was heavy and raspy and so quick it almost felt as if they weren't breathing at all. Haru's gasps were so high and needy and before either of them could grasp anything Haru came, his thick, creamy essence coating his stomach and the fish completely.

Makoto came soon after, a low intense groan escaping him as he released inside Haru, Haru jolting slightly from the sensation of being filled. 

Both of their previously erratic breathing patterns began to slow as they came down from their highs and Makoto pulled out from Haru and slumped beside his spent boyfriend.  
Haru looked to his side and smiled a small smile at his boyfriends tired form, surveying the mackerel covered in his own essence as he did.

Mackerel and Makoto. Both of Haru's favourite things at once. 

Haru had never felt so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any other fucked up things written that no-one else will write, just leave them in the comments and I will see what I can do ;)
> 
> Thanks for readingg


End file.
